IDW TOS (alternate reality) characters
This is a list of characters who have recurring appearances or mentions in the IDW's Star Trek: Ongoing, Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War and the 2015 series of comics set in the alternate reality.'' Regular characters ; }}: Starfleet's youngest captain and CO of the ; }}: First officer/Chief Science Officer of the ; }}: CMO of the ; }}: Chief Engineer of the ; }}: Helmsman of the ; }}: Communications officer of the ; }}: Navigator of the ; : Scotty's assistant ; }}: Security officer assigned to the ; }}: Science officer assigned to the Recurring characters 0-9 ; : Science officer assigned to the . A ; : ; : Former Captain of the Starship . (Countdown to Darkness, Issue 1") B ; ; : ; : ; : Ex-wife of Leonard McCoy's. ("Bones|comic}}") C ; : Captain of the Klingon bird of prey . ("Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War Issue 2") ; : Parallel universe male counterpart of Christine Chapel. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-[Lives, Part 2|2") ; ; : Parallel universe female counterpart of Pavel Chekov. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-[Lives, Part 2|2") ; : Lawyer present during the trial of Khan Noonien Singh (Jadzia Dax (alternate reality)|Jadzia Dax}}: ; : ; : E ; : ; : F ; : G ; : ; : ; : a . ("[[Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War Issue 1") ; : ; }}: Months after his mother's death, Spock still dreamed about the destruction of Vulcan. In his dreams, she was successfully transported to the Enterprise only to have Spock sucked into space via a hull breach while the ship exploded, and Amanda blaming Spock for killing everyone. ("Countdown to Darkness, Issue 1") J ; }: of Space Sector 2814. ("Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War") K ; ; : Orion security officer assigned to the . ("After Darkness, Part 1") ; : ; : Parallel universe female counterpart of Keenser. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; }}: ; : ; }}: ; ; ; : ; }} ; ; : Parallel universe female counterpart of James T. Kirk. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; : The Klingon captain who captured Nero. ("Nero, Number One") ; L ; ; : ; : ; : M ; ; }} ; : Parallel universe male counterpart of Carol Marcus. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; :Parallel universe female counterpart of Leonard McCoy. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; ; ; : ; : ; : ; : a living planet that was part of the . ("Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War Issue 1") ; : N ; ; ; O ; : ; : ; : ; : P ; : Picard was first seen in the Star Trek Prequel Comic "Star Trek: Countdown". He would later make an appearance in First and last issue of "The Q Gambit". ; }}: ; : Q ; : ; : ; : Quocch was first seen in a deleted scene from , where he was a prisoner at Rura Penthe. Sometime after Nero's escape, he too escaped from there and went to a distant corner of the Delta Quadrant, where he gave a group of Vulcans posing as Narada survivors the Klingons' blueprints of the Narada. ("Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1") R ; : Yeoman. ("The Galileo Seven, Part 1-2") ; :Parallel universe male counterpart of Janice Rand. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1") ; S ; }}: Following the destruction of , Sarek, despondent over his wife's death, joined a group of Vulcans posing as Narada survivors in an attempt to destroy Romulus. However, he had a change of heart when he betrayed and stopped the rogue Vulcans from destroying Romulus. One of the rogue Vulcans did the same. ("Vulcan's Vengeance, Parts 1-2") ; : ; :Parallel universe female counterpart of Montgomery Scott. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; ; : ; : ; : ; ; : Parallel universe female counterpart of Spock. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; : ; ; :Parallel universe female counterpart of Hikaru Sulu. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; : ; : Engineering officer and younger sister of . She was later revealed to be an agent of Section 31 and left the Enterprise to go with them. ("The Khitomer Conflict, Parts 1-4") T ; ; ; : Vulcan and Yuki Sulu's roommate. Killed during the Destruction of Vulcan. ("The Khitomer Conflict, Part 4") U ; :Parallel universe male counterpart of Nyota Uhura. ("Parallel Lives, Parts 1-2") ; : W ; : Z ; : Security officer assigned to the .